After All
by upchitzcreek
Summary: Dan and Serena are two different people after their first two years at college. Now Serena is back in NY with a new boyfriend and Dan is her neighbor. Series of events bring them together but it won't be easy for them, not in the UES.
1. Time Slows Down

**AN: I'll be honest here, I have no clue where I want this fic to go as of now lol. I have no idea where this fic really came from but I was watching all my favorite couples and realized that I wanna do a fic that has all of those great moments. Like Epic, only more emotions. The couples I want to use "likenesses" of are Brooke/Lucas, Cappie/Casey, and Ross/Rachel. Clearly this is a fic about Dan and Serena, but those other couples had kick ass moments that I just want to shadow on. At the end of the fic I'll tell you were I get the spin-off idea from (what couple). I want to say right now, _I do not own any of the couples_ and I'm not stealing the ideas that were used for them, I'm simply redoing them in my own way. So lets not think I'm copying off other writers, I'd never take someone else's stuff. One part maybe be considered a little M rated so I have to give a warning so you all know! Enjoy and Review =).**

* * *

Serena picked up the last box from the truck and made her way up the steps. Her boyfriend was already upstairs having everything moved into place. The only thing he would let Serena bring up was a box of pillows. He didn't want his girl doing any of the work, but she want to say that she did something. They were moving into an apartment buliding in SoHo. She was getting back to her UES roots after spending time traveling the world with her dad. Yes, Serena Van der Woodsen finally caught up with her father. It was a shock to everyone at first. He spent so much time away, but the real reason Serena kept to herself. She wasn't sure how ready she was to let everyone know about how close she got with her dad just yet. She kinda liked having a secret all to herself.

"Serena?" A blonde yelled from down the hall.

"Hi Jenny! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I live here. Down the hall actually."

"So we're like neighbors."

"Yeah, for now atleast."

"I heard about the loft, I'm so sorry."

"The fire didn't ruin much, honestly. My dad just wanted us to be far away from it all while it's being fixed."

"And you guys picked here to live?"

"No. My dad is with Lily and Erik at the hotel."

"How did you ever convince your dad to let you live alone?"

"I'm not living alone." Jenny giggled.

"Jenny! Who is he?"

"Babe, do you know where we packed my file?" The tall 5'9 ft man asked.

"Um, maybe with your office stuff." Serena answered.

"Who's this?"

"Oh how rude of me! Jenny this is my boyfriend Richard."

"But you can call me Rich." He replied extending his hand."

"Nice to meet you."

"Now back to my question. Who do you live with?"

"Jenn! Can't believe you ditched me and made me carry all the bags."

"Dan?" Serena questioned.

"Serena?" You're back!"

"So this is Dan." Rich raised his brow.

"And you'd be?" Dan dropped a bag on the floor.

"He's my boyfriend, Rich." Serena drapped his arm around her.

"Really nice to meet you." Dan said sarcasticly. "Are you what's being keeping her away from the city for so long?"

"Nah, I do travel a lot but Serena can go where she wants."

"Well I should go bring these bags inside."

Jenny tore the bags from Dan's hand and ran into her apartment. Richard's cellphone went off and he went inside so he could talk to his client in private. He kissed Serena's cheek almost as if to show Dan that Serena was his territory.

"So...."

"You and Jenny live together now?"

"Yeah....we do."

"Look, I don't want this to be awkward, clearly we're neighbors."

"It won't be. Not if we don't let it be."

"Good. Because I moved on."

"Oh yeah, with Mr. Stick shoved up my ass guy? You two make a lovely pair."

"Stop it! Stop trying to nit-pick at every guy I ever date."

"He's not good enough for you."

Serena glarred at Dan. He was trying to get into her head. After two years of not talking it's like all the fighting was coming to a head. She loosened the scarf around her neck and fanned herself off.

"I'm not settling." Serena replied in a pissed off toned and ran inside. She slammed the door behind her and rest her back against it.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. It's just really hot in here."

"My client needs to meet with me. I'll be back in less than an hour if all goes well." Richard kissed Serena and hugged her tight.

* * *

"Sherri!"

"Serena! It's so great to see you."

"Yeah, it's a long way from our Brown days."

"Only you took the year off. Junior year will be hell without you."

"Actually I'll be with you." Serena smiled.

"Huh?"

"I took a bunch of online courses and did some hours for the school. I'm still behind a bit but I'm considered a junior!"

"Girl, we need to get some drinks in your skinny ass so that we can celebrate."

Forty five minutes passed and Serena kept playing with her third drink. Sherri kept rambling on about some guy she met and hooked up with last semester. Serena was in and out of the conversation. She kept thinking back to before in the hallway seeing Dan. He looked so much older, then again two years without seeing him would change his look. She read about him on Gossip Girl though. He had some relationships but mostly stuck to school and work. It's like time didn't stand still, even if she wanted it to.

"Isn't that your man over there?" Sherri broke out of the conversation and pointed to a man leaving the ladies room fixing his tie.

He was arm and arm with this short brunette who was zipping her skirt backup. Serena grabbed her purse and ran out into the alley. She watched Richard put the girl into a cab and right his numer on a card. She fumed with anger and wanted to confront him. Sherri bolted out of the bar and helped Serena hide till Richard left.

"I feel like a fool! Some client that is. What exactly did she need done? Herself!"

"Calm down, don't make a scene."

"A scene? My now prick of a boyfriend just cheated on me."

"You still love him?"

"What kind of question is that right now?"

"An important one. If you still live him maybe there's something to fight for."

"How am I suppose to look at him when he just screwed another girl?"

"You make it right."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Serena grew pale.

"Find a guy. Any guy and sleep with him. Then you tell Richard what happened, but don't tell him with who. Then you two will be even."

Serena didn't exactly agree with Sherri's method. She didn't want to cheat even if her boyfriend already did. But she knew the perfect guy to do it with.

* * *

Serena put on her black lingerie and long jacket and headed down the door. Her heels were killing her, but they'd be off soon. She rubbed some lipstick on her lips and tossed her hair. She looked and her phone and waited outside the door for two minutes. She needed to mentally prepare herself before she went in. She hoped he was home alone and that someone else wouldn't answer the door. She fixed her bra so that her breasts will just be tucked him enough. She put her hand up against the wall and softly knocked. There he was with his jaw dropped to the floor in amazement that she was standing there. She slowly spun her head to meet his eyes.

"You alone?"

He just nodded.

"Good." Serena shut the door behind them and took off her coat.

She pulled Dan to the couch and pushed him down. She sat on his lap and lowered the straps of her bra slowly and caressed Dan's lips with her other finger. She pulled him in and smacked her lips against his. He removed his lips from hers and he bagan to kiss her collarbone. She rubbed her hands against his tight shoulders exploring every inch of muscle. She let out a small moan as Dan began to work. He bit his lip as she moaned with each thrust and bump.

"That was...." Dan began as he removed some sweat off his face.

"It was just one night." Serena replied as she put her clothes back on.

"It was good enough for more?" Dan tried to pull Serena back to bed.

"It was just perfect for what I needed."

"It meant nothing?"

"It meant everything. It was two friends helping each other out."

"So, that's it. Now you're back to him." Dan grew heated.

"Dan, I'm with Richard now."

"Yet, you slept with me."

"And he slept with someone else."

"You used me? I could kill him for cheating on you, but you go and use me."

"Don't act like you never cheated on me Dan." Serena grabbed her jacket and slammed the door.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"So I just heard about you and Rachel." Serena pulled Dan away from the crowded party._

_"I guess Blair told you."_

_"Well you told her first!"_

_"And I was going to tell you."_

_"When Dan, huh? When it was a good time for you?"_

_"It's not like that, we were broken up anyway!"_

_"Don't make it sound like my fault! She was my teacher! Someone I looked up to."_

_"It was only twice, I swear."_

_"I can't even look at you right now, it's like I'm talking to a stranger."_

_"No, it's still me."_

_"What happened to the Dan Humphrey I knew. The guy that I never thought would cheat on someone, or hurt me. How could you do this. Don't you understand we can never be together now."_

_"Don't say that!"_

_"Dan, you said there was nothing going on between you two and then you sleep with her, twice. Even if it was after the fact, it's like you lied to my face. _

_Serena began to cry. She didn't even let Dan finish. She slapped him in the face and walked off._

* * *

"Hey babe, how's it going?"

"Don't you babe me you smug asshole."

"Bad day?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I saw you and that whore leaving the bar. Don't deny it."

"I won't, but why are you so flushed."

"Cause I just slept with someone. We're even."

"Do you really believe those words?"

"No and don't think you're sleeping in my bed." Serena grabbed a water bottle. "You know what, forget it. I want you gone, I don't want you anymore."

"See, that won't happen."

"Read my lips, we're through."

"Not if you want your dad to stay out of jail. I have enough on him to send him away for a long time and have him never practice medicine again." Richared replied turning the tables.

"Who was he? Richard spoke again when Serena didn't reply.

"Why does it matter?"

"Cause I didn't love the girl I was sleeping with. Did you have feeling for who you were with?"

"No." Serena lied through her teeth.

* * *

**AN: So, I hope we don't all hate me or this fic lol. So, the get even and sleep with someone else was the Cappie/Casey thing. Don't know what I'm talking about? Watch Greek lol! And the flashback came from a Ross/Rachel breakup after he cheated when he thought they were over. See? I didn't steal any ideas, made them my own, silly rabbits!**


	2. We Can't Be

AN: I probably should of made the first chapter the second one but oh well. I had to rework somethings that why it took me so long to update. I know it's broken up a lot but it's because it's mostly dialogue rather than background so it had to cut somewhere! Enjoy and Review. They mean a lot to me :D

* * *

Serena sat there on the bed with a million thoughts just streaming through her head. Rich was not the guy she thought he was. He used to be charming, exciting, sweet, and nice. Now he was just another asshole she dated. And the fact that she couldn't break up with him was even worse. She had to pretend to be this happy couple while he ruined her life. She spent the night at Blair's because she couldn't stand to be in the same room as him, and she couldn't stay with her mom cause she was in recovery. The only other option would be Dan, but after the way she left his place, talking was out of the question. How do you apologize for something like that? Sorry I used you, to get back at someone I don't quite love anymore. That, that just doesn't roll off the tongue. She waited anxiously for Blair to get back from the airport. She hoped that Blair would have some sort of answer to give her. Some explanation or way out of this situation. She needed her best friend.

Eleanor peeked in the room twice and tried to see if Serena would tell her anything but she just stared blankly at the wall. Finally after another hour of waiting, Blair arrived.

"S? What are you doing here?"

"I stayed here last night." Serena had a faded expression on her face.

"Something wrong with that new apartment of yours?" Blair tossed her hat off.

"I have a bit of a pest problem."

"Ew."

"Yeah, so how was your trip."

"Chasing Nate through countless cities, only to be ignored. I finally just gave up."

"B, I'm really sorry."

"I really messed up this time."

"You and Nate will work this out, you've done this before."

"He has someone else. It was heartbreaking to watch him with someone else when he should be with me."

Serena took a deep sigh and looked at the ground.

"Oh no, not that face."

"What face?"

"The, I screwed up face."

"There's no face!"

"Serena, just tell me. I could use the distraction." Blair grabbed her suitcase and started to unpack.

"Oh nothing. Just slept with another guy to make Rich jealous."

"What?" Blair replied as she slowly turned to see her best friend wasn't lying.

"I was with my friend from Brown and we saw Rich with another girl. They came out of the bathroom all messed up. So, she told me if I still wanted him I should make the playing field even."

"Is your friend mental? You never sleep with the guy! You just pretend you did."

"After I did it I told Rich. He was furious, but I told him I wanted out. Now he's blackmailing me with god knows what."

"We'll figure this out S, together. Can this guy you slept with be trusted?"

"It's Dan. The guy I slept with was Dan."

"Serena, please tell me you don't mean Humphrey?"

"Yeah."

"You never sleep with someone you dated or have feelings for. You're going to get attached."

"No I won't, Dan really doesn't want to see me after that."

"Can you blame him S?"

"I feel bad enough, can we just stop."

"Look, why don't you get a few things from home and stay here. Let me just unpack."

* * *

Dan sat at his kitchen table daydreaming. He pictured last nights events a million times. Serena undressing herself in front of him. Wearing nothing but that long trench coat and heels. Biting her lips and waiting for Dan to move. He remembered grabbing Serena and throwing her onto the couch. He remembered the taste of her skin and his breath on her neck. He felt every touch and motion as if it were happening again. Her fingers gliding up his back and her smiling. Just as he got deeper into his dream Jenny nudged him.

"Hey Dan! How was your night?"

"I slept with Serena."

"My night was fine was really the answer I was going for."

"Sorry I just blurted it. I just can't wrap my head around it."

"I knew after you two saw each other yesterday things would happen. But this is a record for you two."

"How could she just treat me like a piece of shit?"

"Isn't she with that Rich guy?"

"Yeah, but she said it's complicated." Even though he was mad at her, he still wouldn't tell Jenny Serena's true reasons.

"Well, you'll work it out. You two always do." Jenny took her cereal and dumped it in the sink. She grabbed her books and left for school.

Dan got up and got himself dressed. He felt like he had just lost all his dignity. No one would now why they slept together, or how right it felt. Dan will only know that he had been hurt by Serena's actions. He grabbed his folders and noticed he had three missed calls. Before he could dial voicemail, Serena rang through. He didn't want to pick it up, but he knew she would just bother him all day if he didn't. His fingers glided over the buttons and hit accept call.

"Serena what do you want?"

"I had to call you, I couldn't leave things the way I did."

"Look, I'm just angry, I'll deal."

"But what you and I have is more important."

"Clearly not, look I have to go to work. Can this wait?"

"I guess it will have to."

"I get off at 7, so I'll be home by 8."

"I'll see you then." Serena waited for a goodbye but all she heard was a click that ended the call.

* * *

Dan had remained at his desk for an hour before getting tired. He hated that he was bumped to assistant once this hot shot writer came into town. So instead of becoming editor and being only a few months away from proving himself, he was now so writers bitch boy. He had to type emails, proof work, get coffee, do late nights, all without any credit. He had to come in at 8 am while his boss didn't show until 1. It was a fabulous life on the other end, just not for him. Dan decided to take a break and listen to Serena's voicemails before deleting them.

"_Hey, it's me. Look, I really think we should talk about the mess we made. Call me back."_

_"Hey, it's me again. I didn't mean to call it a mess, just figured you'd think it was a mess since it's complicated and regretful."_

_"Why do I keep saying things I don't mean? I don't regret it at all, I wanted to. Not that cheating on my boyfriend was right or using you was either. Please just call me, I'm rambling and saying things that don't make sense. Please."_

Dan slid the phone from his hand onto his desk. He was just so confused at this point. When Serena left she didn't seem to want anything from Dan, now she was practically begging for forgiveness. He tried to focus back on work but his boss came in.

"Hey Humphrey."

"Yeah." Dan replied with his head looking down at his computer.

"There's a blonde asking to see you."

"Tell her I'm busy."

"She's insisting, make it quick. We have a meeting."

Serena walked in and bit her lip. Dan's boss totally checked her out but no one really caught it. Dan went over to the door and pushed it closed. They sat there for 5 minutes not saying a word.

"Well this was a good talk." Dan went back to his work.

"That's it? A few moments of silence of you just give up."

"You come in here, my work place and demand to see me. I told you I'd be home later."

"I just couldn't wait. I needed to see you." Serena got up and kissed Dan. She pushed the papers off his desk to get closer to him.

Dan pulled Serena off. "You have a boyfriend."

"Dan....I..."

"Look Serena, you made it clear all you wanted was one night."

"And now I want more." Serena pushed her hand onto his thigh. She wanted to excite him.

"I can't do this here."

"Fine, I will be waiting in your apartment at 8 o'clock sharp. With nothing on, do what you will with that one." Serena kissed Dan and winked as she walked away.

Dan watched as Serena left. He was both turned on and mortified. If they would of gotten caught he would of lost his job. His bossed came in and just shook his head.

"I'm really sorry about this Mr......."

"Call me Dave. I never knew you had this wild side Humphrey."

"Neither did I."

"Don't that her go, she's a knockout."

"Oh we're not....no it's not."

"I get it, just sex. It's easier." Dave left and told Dan to take the rest of the day off.

Dan grabbed his phone and called Serena. He told her to meet him at the apartment in 15 minutes. He made it clear that for just now, it was all about sex. Oddly enough the thought of just having sex with Serena was enough for him, at least for now.


	3. Talking is Too Much

AN: I'm slowly getting the hang of updating faster again. I'll get better at it lol. Review!

* * *

Dan fumbled to get his keys out of his pants pocket. He was so nervous, his palms grew sweaty. He had been with Serena before. Countless time even, but never in this way. The way that was just about sex. Even the thought of it sounded so dirty, yet wonderful. It freaked him out that his boss gave him the okay to go have sex with Serena, and the thought that he knew everything now. A thought of Rich went through Dan's head. Did Rich leave? Did they break up? Is she using me again? All these unanswered questions made Dan's head spin. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He spun around and Jenny was balancing school books in each arm, begging for help.

"Hey Dan. Think you can help your favorite sister out?"

"You mean my only sister?"

"Very funny, but seriously." Jenny looked helpless.

"Um, just wait here one moment."

"Why?"

"Serena is in the apartment." Dan had to be honest.

"So?"

Dan gave her this weird look, that sort of explained the situation.

"Oh." Jenny dropped some books to the floor. "I'll give you five minutes."

Dan flew into the apartment and saw that all the lights were turned down. There was three candles light and pillows strategically placed. He whispered Serena's name, trying not to put anymore attention on him. She peered through his bedroom door and waved her finger. Normally, Dab would of went running, but now he was running for a different reason.

"Can't wait to come to bed, huh?" Serena started to nibble on Dan's ear.

"Serena...we can't." Dan tried so hard not to give in.

"Cold feet? I'll warm you up." She slowly undid his buttons.

"No Serena." Dan threw Serena's arms off him.

"What is it? At the office you seem hesitant, then called me right away."

"Jenny is outside."

"Oh." Serena pull up her bra strap. The moment could not get any more awkward.

"Yeah, knowing your little sister is in the vicinity doesn't put you in the mood."

"Oh god, I need to find my clothes."

"Just wait in my room, we'll talk after."

Serena nodded and shut Dan's door behind her. She sat on the edge of his bed hoping Jenny didn't know that she was here.

"You have two minutes Jenn."

"Look, I don't want to be here either."

"Just move." Dan pushed Jenny around the apartment till she picked up everything she needed and was on her way.

As Jenny left he took one last look at Serena's apartment door across the hall. He let out a heavy sigh and grasped the knob in his hand. There was no turning back now. Serena's body reacted once Dan entered the room. She was wearing her heat on her sleeve, a very open ended sleeve. She felt that she was as vulnerable as she could be, without letting Dan know she was frightened.

"So what happened?"

"Jenny, just needed some books, that's all." Dan wished that line was true.

"You want to talk?"

"Not really." He blurted.

"I should go then. The mood is ruined, and you look...I dunno."

"It's just, all these thoughts are fluttering in my head. I wish I could stop them."

"I know what you mean."

"I think you should go talk to Rich."

"Why?"

"Cause I can't just let the fact go that we did something. Even if he did it to you first."

"But..."

"After you talk to him, we can do this. I promise."

Serena's face grew pained. The words "I promise" hit her like a ton of bricks, yet it would be the only thing keeShe felt that Dan was letting go when they just had been back into each others life. She knew sleeping with Dan was a mistake, but at the time felt so right. So didn't regret the action, just the way and manner it was done. Why did she go to that stupid bar with Sherri. Why didn't she just stay home and wait for Rich. Then this whole mess wouldn't of happened, but she would still be cheated on. Regardless, she knew Dan was right. The only way to stop this situation was to talk to Rich, and find a way to end it. Without letting Dan know that her dad was now involved.

* * *

Serena sunk against the door and saw Rich sitting on the couch across from her. He tried to get up and go to her but she turned her face away and made it known that she didn't want him near her.

"Serena, I was so worried about you."

"Save it."

"Be a bitch to me all you want, I was worried."

"I stayed at Blair's. I needed space."

"I will give you all the space you need, to work things out."

"What I really need is answers."

"Fine, ask away."

"Was she the first?"

"Yes, and the last."

"Why did you do it."

"She was a client of mine and her husband was cheating. To get even she made sure the P.I. he hired would see us together in compromising states. If he divorced her, she got everything."

"I won't even ask how that works. But, it was real that day I saw you."

"It just happened one day. I only slept with her twice."

"That doesn't make it better."

"But it should make you feel like there's no one else. There couldn't be. I was all over the world with you."

"There are ways."

"Serena, I love you. I want to make this right."

"I can't be with a guy who's blackmailing my dad."

"Okay, that was harsh. I'll back down."

"And, I'll leave." Serena grabbed a suitcase from the closet to pack her things.

"Just go on a date with me."

"What?"

"Just one date. If you feel nothing, I'll let you go."

"I..." Serena tried to formulate a sentence but couldn't.

* * *

AN: You know I can't get rid of the guy just yet lol. And I know it's short, but I need to get to the good stuff.


	4. It's Complicated

AN: I suck at updating. End of story. I just have 1000 things to do and zero time to do it. I changed the whole landscape of this fic. It was suppose to be very different but then I just didn't like any of my ideas.

* * *

Flashback

_"You really expect me to just fall for this?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You know if I accept this you will find another way to get me to stay with you."_

_"Serena..."_

_"No. The sad part is that I don't even love you. I just stayed with you cause it was easier. When I found out you cheated, it was a way out."_

_"Wow. You leave no feelings bottled in, do you?"_

_"I'm just done." Serena grabbed a few things ans was gone._

_

* * *

_

"That's how it went?"

"Yeah B." Serena relived last nights events with her best friend.

"Your life is worse than a soap opera."

"Thanks B."

"No seriously. You want Dan, and you get interrupted. You think you're free of Rich and he puts this offer on the table."

"But I walked away from it." Serena had to reinforce her behavior.

"We both know you're going to go on this date, S. It's who you are." Blair rolled her eyes.

"I want to protect my dad, but at the same time..."

"You know it's a game."

"My heart just isn't in it."

"Does Humphrey know?"

"God, no. Dan wouldn't get it."

"Yet he told you to talk to Rich."

"Dan isn't one for sneaking around I guess."

"His romanticism makes me wanna puke."

"Blair!"

"What? The thrill of no one knowing, but at any moment you could get caught. It's a rush."

"Now I wanna puke cause I'm thinking of you and Chuck."

"It's Nate now."

"And next week, it'll be Chuck."

"Must you bitch on my love life?"

"Yes." Serena smiled.

Serena's smile quickly faded. Nothing seemed to be going right for her. The guy she wanted was distant, and the guy she wanted to be rid of wouldn't leave. Blair stroked her friend's shoulder .

"You should go see one of them. It'll make things easier."

"But who to see first?"

* * *

"Humphrey!" Dan's boss shouted from down the hall.

"Oh hi Mr..."

"What did I say about that. Call me Dave."

"Sorry." Dan yawned.

"Late night?" Dave winked. He was being a total pig at this point.

"Um, not really."

"So you and blondie "get together". His use of air quotes made it more awkward.

"No."

"Are you serious? You let that slide out of your hands."

"It wasn't that, we got interrupted so it ruined the mood." Dan felt out of place discussing his sex life with his boss.

"Bolt the door next time."

"Of course. Listen, I have an assignment to finish."

"By all means." Dave walked away thinking he was all cool.

Dan sat at his desk totally confused by what just happened. Did he really just talk about sex with his boss. His creepy boss. Not only that but his boss probably had this image in his head. Made working for the next few hours very difficult. He tried to get through his writing but it just wouldn't work. He had too many thoughts in his head. Mostly about Serena. How he should of just shut his mouth when it came to Rich. He had no place. Then again he was dragged into things when he slept with Serena, but he didn't know nor did he care. What would happen if Rich and him ever came face to face? Did Serena tell him about their night?

Dan phone began to buzz. He thought of ignoring it, but Jenny hated it when Dan ignored her calls.

"Hey Jenn, can't talk now."

"I just wanted to let you know Lily invited us to dinner tomorrow."

"Um, I might get out of work late, but yeah I'll go."

"Alright. It's the family and Serena's boyfriend Rich."

"He's going?"

"Yeah, apparently Lily thinks they are still together and wants dad to meet him."

"Oh god."

"Just act normal, unless Serena tells Lily otherwise." Jenny finished her sentence then hung up.

Dan would know soon find out he and Rich would react to each other. there usually was no escaping one of Lily's dinners.

* * *

Serena walked into her apartment and tossed her keys into the bowl on the mantle. She took off her hat and threw in on the couch. The place didn't even feel like hers anymore. She walked around feelings like a stranger in her own home. Rich was at work so she had time to write him a letter instead of face to face contact. That was what she wanted, but things never work out that way. Rich's briefcase was sitting in the kitchen so Serena knew it was only a matter of time before he would emerge. She walked into the bedroom and saw Rich packing.

"What are you up to?"

"It doesn't feel right staying here with you mad at me."

"You paid for most of this place Rich. It should be yours." Serena hated being nice to him.

"But Blair must be getting tired of you dumping all your problems on her."

"I have other places to stay."

"Your mother called. Wants us to go to dinner with your family."

"Oh."

"I told her you'd go. She just assumes I'll be there."

"Yeah, I didn't want to tell her yet. I haven't figured it all out."

"You told me you want nothing to do with me, I get it." Rich was tired of pretending Serena loved him.

"I'm sorry about what I said last night. I worded it wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Part of me did love you, but I'm just so angry now I can't remember anything good."

"Is this the whole lets be friends speech?"

"No, but I do want you to come to dinner. I guess I owe my mom that much."

"To bring a guy you don't love to dinner?"

"No, this will count as your date. One date, no feelings, I leave."

"I had more of an idea of us being alone."

"And you'd sweet talk me into staying, I'm not dumb."

Rich continued to pack. He was content of moving out.

"I'll meet you here at 7 sharp. You keep the place, I mean it."

Serena walked out of the room with her head held high. She took the high road and was the one who actually made the effort. Now Rich couldn't go back on his word. She looked across the hall at Dan's door. She didn't want to knock and bother him. She turned to take the steps when her and Dan collided.

Dan picked up all his papers and Serena met his hand with hers.

"I'm so sorry Dan."

"It's fine."

"I was juts on my way out."

"I guess I'll see you at dinner tomorrow."

"She invited you too. Oh dear."

"Yeah, we're all meeting your boyfriend." Dan rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling her it's over."

"Mhm." Dan didn't want to respond.

"About last night..."

"It was awkward."

"That's why we should meet in a different place next time."

"So we're keeping the physical aspect up?"

"This is what you wanted right? Just sex, no relationship with me just yet."

"When does Serena van der Woodsen ever listen to me?" Dan smiled.

"When we're on the same level, I do."

"I'll see you at dinner then."

Dan perched his lips and picked up his bag. He quickly went into his apartment before he acted on any of his urges.


	5. Not Safe Yet

AN: Just UGH. I don't know what I'm doing anymore for anything.

There's a slight sex part. Just warning you all.

* * *

Serena decided to meet Rich at her mom's. Just the thought of them spending more time then they had to together, repulsed her. She did have feelings for him, but they quickly went away when she thought of him screwing that girl in the bathroom. Not very classy. She waited for the elevator doors to open. Once they did, she found herself a surprise. There was Dan. He must of been going down at the exact time she hit the button. She let out a grin on her face when Dan looked up.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Leaving already?"

"I forgot one of my dad's albums in the car."

"Wanna take the ride with me?"

"Think anyone will know I'm gone?"

"We'll find out." Serena hit the emergency button on the elevator.

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but a good surprise."

Serena grinned as she crashed her lips with Dan's. Her hands instinctively found their way around her jacket and pulled it off. His hand were tangled in her hair as one of Serena's legs wrapped around his waist. Dan gave her hair a slight tug so that she arched her head back, giving him easier access to her neck. He began trailing kisses down her neck and towards her collarbone. Next he slid his hands down to her sides as she undid the buttons to her shirt. They both locked eyes, not wanting this moment to end, but knowing they had to move fast. Serena wrapped her other leg around Dan's waist and he unzipped his pants and raised her dress up. They both crashed against the elevator wall as Dan thrusted himself into Serena. She let out a moan. She tried to muffle it to the best of her ability in case anyone could hear. She dug her nails into his back with each thrust. He heard a small noise coming from Serena's purse. He quickly lowered her.

Serena quickly composed herself before answering her phone. It was Lily, wondering if she had run into Dan on her way up. Fighting back a giggle, Serena said that she did she Dan and they'd both be up shortly.

"Well, if that was the definition of a quickie." Dan finally caught his breath.

"That was my mom."

"Told you they'd catch on." Dan fixed himself to the best of his ability.

"Great, my hair is a mess." Serena looked in the elevator door.

"You still look beautiful."

Serena let out a little smile. Dan came over to her and adjusted her dress. Serena's body shivered when he touched her. He rested her hands on her shoulders. Maybe keeping up this sex thing was harder than he thought. Sure the sex was fantastic, but he hated having to hide how happy he was from everyone. The whole family thought Serena was happy and in love with Rich, when she really despised the guy. Serena caught Dan's reaction. She bit down on her lip and sighed. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

"So, do I look like I just had sex?" Serena laughed.

"No."

"Good."

The elevator doors opened and Serena walked out first. Rich was sitting at the table with Rufus. They were both laughing and looking at a photo album.

"Hey everyone."

"Serena, you're here!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah, I bumped into Dan on the way up."

"It took you that long to find an album?"

"Um, yeah it wasn't exactly where I thought it was." Dan replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Your father is coming Serena. Took a flight in last night."

"What?" Serena was in total shock. She didn't want her dad and Rich in the same room.

"He called last night. He told me not to tell you, wanted it as a surprise and all." Rich answered and smirked.

"You spoke to my dad?"

"Yes, we had a long talk."

Dan wanted to punch Rich. He say the smug look he was giving Serena, like he had one over on her. Dan felt Serena's arm extend over his chest. Clearly he made his feelings more obvious than he thought. Rich stood up and took Serena by the hand. He lead her into the living room so they could talk.

The second they were out of sight Serena ripped her arm away from Rich. She folded her arms across her chest and went to the window. She kept shaking her head in disbelief. Why did she think Rich would change? He was always this smug, but she never noticed it because she was in love with him.

"I get you're upset, but he had to know."

"That you were black mailing me into staying with you?"

"Look all I told him was that, we love each other and had a little bump in the road."

"I loved you. Past tense."

"He thinks we should work things out."

"Why? Because he's afraid secrets will come out?" Serena was seething with anger.

"He's not the only one who has something to lose here. So does your mom."

"You really are a sick fuck, you know that?"

"I told him we'd get married. This way we have forever to work things out. I wanna spend my life making things up to you."

Serena stood there speechless. She was screaming no on the inside, but couldn't make a scene. Rich wanted to go console her but he knew this wasn't the time. Dan peered his head in. He saw Serena wiping tears away from her face.

"What happened?"

"I don't even know." Serena's voice cracked.

"He wants us to get married. Says it will solve everything."

"He's nuts."

"You see the thing is, I could do it." Serena paused. "I could marry him and help keep my family's secrets. I could run away so he'd never find me. Or, I could find dirt on him and we could spend our entire lives fighting. I don't want to."

"So then don't." Dan whispered into Serena's ear.

"You see, none of those options leave me with you." The tears began to well up again.

"What are we going to do?"

* * *

AN: I will give a surprise or gift to the first one who guesses the reference to Serena's last line :)


	6. No Running

**An: Well after getting a "pressing review" I guess I had to update. It's not that I don't want to update or that I forgotten my readers, I'm actually thinking of you. Why put up shit chapters? It's called writers block for a reason...**

* * *

Tears started forming around Serena's eyes. She thought she would finally be rid of Rich only to have her world ripped from her. How could her father willingly give up her happiness in order to keep secrets? How could he run her life after being gone for years. Dan pulled Serena further into the room and away from their family.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"No, I think I should stay."

"Look with your dad and Rich in the same room...nothing will end well."

"I think I know how to handle this."

Serena brushed Dan off and headed towards the bathroom. However, Dan didn't miss the look on Serena's face. The look she always had before making a plan. She learned all of her scheming from Blair and Dan knew it wouldn't end well. Why couldn't she just admit that she needed help; that she needed him.

The elevator pinged and out walked William van der Woodsen. He eyed up Dan before throwing his jacket at him. Taking in his surroundings, he rested his body across the kitchen wall. He had a sense of annoyance as his stood in the very place he was trying to run from. Displaying his signature smirk and Lily noticed him.

"William, how are you?" Lily extended her arms for a hug.

"Lily dear." William reciprocated the hug. "I'm as good as can be."

"That's excellent to hear. Have you met Rich?"

Rich matched William's smirk and cold attitude. His hand placed for a firm handshake but otherwise denied. Rich straightened his body out to show that he wasn't offended.

"I've heard of his family, yes."

"I was hoping we could have a little chat about Serena?"

"Let's take a walk then."

William cut Rich off and headed for the elevator. Everyone was aware of William's cold demeanor and knew it would never change. Lily marked it off a concern for Serena's new beau, while Rufus just hated the guy.

Serena emerged from the bathroom to see that her father and forced boyfriend riding down and talking about god knows what.

"We can fight this." Serena spun around to see Dan holding their coats and inching towards an escape.

"What if I don't want to fight this?"

"You can't seriously be thinking of marrying that asshole."

"I ran from home when I slept with Nate years ago and it almost caused a war between me and Blair. I left to find my dad and it only brought on more pain. I can't run forever Dan."

"Those times were different. You didn't have anyone you could really lean on then. But I'm here, and I want to stop this."

"I love you Dan, I truly do. But if I don't know what secrets my dad has how can I stop this?"

"You want this to be an inside job. Well Gossip Girl posts and Blair's minions can't help you."

"I don't expect you to understand, but respect my choice." Serena walked away from Dan and towards her mom.

Dan was dumbfounded that Serena would be so hard headed about a serious issue like this. It wasn't time for games or schemes, she needed to reason. He would have to go about this another way. He needed a true schemer, and he knew where to find one.

* * *

**AN 2: Yeah, and it's short.**


End file.
